


Serpent Amidst

by Anonymous



Category: Euostrath's Descent
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She is no competition. It mattered not that she’s fitted in a carmine high-slit, backless dress with opulent gold shimmering around her body like moths to a flame. She can whisper as many flirts as she wants -- Iketasos knows better.─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───A woman tries to take Nyleein to her bed for the night and Iketasos wants to play with that for a little bit.
Relationships: Iketasos/Nyleein
Collections: anonymous





	Serpent Amidst

She is no competition. It mattered not that she’s fitted in a carmine high-slit, backless dress with opulent gold shimmering around her body like moths to a flame. She can whisper as many flirts as she wants -- Iketasos knows better. 

They were on a date with their beloved Euostrath but the pair parted ways temporarily as Iketasos took a detour toward an arcane shop for some blight ichor and azurites; Nyleein was to head towards the Midnight Club to secure them a table lest they were to take occupancy in some dingy, questionably stained corner of the place. Henceforth, it was entirely reasonable for a stranger to take the lonesome divine as a mundane patron merely looking for company for the night and especially when he was dressed in slim black pants with a wine-violet turtleneck (the sleeves were specifically appointed to be rolled up to show off his arms, as per Iketasos’ demands). Given how Nyleein’s constant stoic twilight eyes added to his charm of a mysteriously handsome appearance, he looked perfectly desirable. To any outsider, he was akin to a roaming golden tiger that was free for trophy poaching. 

He was not. 

As Iketasos was greeted entrance by the tiefling bouncer, they had noticed her perking her ass out of the seat -- probably in some tasteless attempt to appeal to his (infrequent) carnal desires. Before the Mesmer could sort through their array of tricks to claim what is theirs, Nyleein shifted his attention to them entirely (not that it was ever on anything in the first place) but lust only knows of stubbornness and the girl kept her attention rapt on him. His face was as placid as ever although some twinkle had arisen in those eyes of his, if one were to be keen enough to notice.

Iketasos only knew of who _she_ was because right off to the gilded-vine entrance, were her probable friends, seated down whilst giggling loudly at, “ _Giselle’s attempt seduce yet another and boy does she love a challenge_.” Giselle. The name had a pleasant, meaty taste against their fangs as they strolled over to the bar with a back fully turned toward their sweetest lover. Challenges were what made the thrill of the hunt possible. 

It had been three or four lives since the nebulous entity had a “rival” in their romantic antics therefore they wanted to toy with this one. Let her nip and froth for Nyleein’s attention, for prey truly taste best when they’re in anticipation of something delightfully satisfying for the senses (for that primal hunger). Giselle, with her coy laughter and tactfully bending of the arms to show off those breasts, is certainly a prey for _Iketasos._ The elven woman is nothing more than a plump bird flaunting its exquisite plumage in hopes for a delectable mate. Too bad for her the object of her temporary desires was already taken. 

In a myth about the corruption of the Gods, there lies the prominent figure of a snake whose silver spirit words struck sin into the heavens; Iketasos is that snake and they will find pleasure in eliminating the taste of heavenly pleasure from a forgettable vermillion thing. 

Waltzing over to the dark mahogany square table, the starry phantom slithered up against their forever partner. A sliding of glass against the rugged, polished surface was heard as _Giselle_ stared at offering Iketasos had just made to her. 

_“You looked thirsty.”_

Even without sparing a single glance, the phantom was absolutely aware of the smirk that just slunk onto Nyleein’s lips. For good measure, he even made a prowl across their waist with a reach of his arms and leaned deeper into the shadows of the club to dim the overtness of his eyes on Giselle, like a beast monitoring its possible dinner (plaything).

“ _I’m fine. You shouldn’t have kept him waiting._ ” The woman gently swiped the glass of water away from her with the press of perfectly manicured white nails. 

The arcane hand gripped on Nyleein’s knee slithered up his thigh, thumb pressing deeper into the soft fabric masking the inner flesh. The other hand, with an easy serpentine grace, slid around the Euostrath’s bare neck and made itself a home there. He who is holy made no resistances. Fangs flashed in the dim lighting of the club. _“I wanted to be gracious and let you think you had a chance but playtime is now over.”_

Those very white nails preened through her hair as Giselle chirped, “ _think of it as warming your seat. Besides, evidently now he’s all ready to put his attention toward you. Isn’t that a good thing? You should thank me._ ” 

Had Iketasos been any less experienced in the arts of acting upon veneers and flirtations, they would have applauded the card she dealt to make the game less embarrassing for she seemed perfectly confident in controlling what she wanted to be hers; however, with every twist or turn of her fluttering lashes or torso, Iketasos knows of her flavor. It tastes of an insecure, self-loathing veteran and Giselle should be doing better. 

_“If it pleases you, I thank you for the post-dinner entertainment. Perhaps if I am even more gracious, I’ll send you my regards if I get dessert tonight in_ our _bed.”_

In silence the bird took her flight back toward her flock before throwing a sneer at the cosmic charmer, to which they huffed amusement at the unsatisfactory exchange that just took place. They were truly in no hunt to exchange carnal euphoria with him. Iketasos turned around to merely see Nyleein folding both of his arms and looking at them with a hidden curiosity behind that once more placid face; somehow, amidst the brief conversation that had occurred, they didn’t register the loosening of his hold around them. 

_“What? I was making jest but if you’re willing to make some cookies then...”_


End file.
